The 100th Hunger Games: Bonds that kill
by Ellsweetella
Summary: AU. The rebellion was stamped out. Katniss had fallen and the games are resumed. A new president rises and this year, it is the 4th Quarter Quell. This time, tirbutes with connections to each other are reaped. Will the bonds between them save them or kill them? *SYOT open* *Cancelled* *new SYOT: 99th game*
1. Chapter 1

The 100th Hunger Games: Bonds that Kill

_President Hypotenuse_

I smile, enjoying my favourite bath with yellow rose petals. Beautiful. Roses are beautiful. My yellow curtains are beautiful. My triangle bathtub is exquisite. Nothing can compare to the beauty of triangles. The wonder of this three sided shape is simply outstanding.

I step out of the bath tub, letting the water drip as I wiped myself dry. Mirrors are everywhere, allowing me to gaze at my beautiful reflection.

"Michelle, pass me my robes," I command my personal avox. With her head down, she quietly (of course) hands me my robes. She puts them on for me, her fingers brushing against my skin.

I smirk, pulling her down and kissing her full on the lips. She struggles, but I am much too strong for her. Her struggling is fun for awhile, but it gets broing.

"Piece of filth." I throw her onto the floor, smirking at the sight of her blood. Pathetic. They are just like insects, irritating and easy to kill.

I walk out and change into my clothes, getting ready for the announcement.

"President, it is time," my head game master, Riliane bows down to me.

Waving her off I walk to the interview room with my signature smirk on my face.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! I have an announcement to make. This years 100th Hunger Games, also the 4th quarter quell theme will be announced. For the first quarter quell, citizens of the district had to vote on who would compete in The Hunger Games. Trusts were broken.

For the 50th Hunger Games, twice the amount of tributes were chosen from the districts, symbolizing that for every capitol citizen killed in the rebel, two rebels died. The hateful bond between the capitol and the citizens were formed.

For the 75th Hunger Games, the past victors were thrown into the games once more. The bonds between the victors were once again tested. Unfortunately, a second rebellion started. And after a long break, the capitol reigns once more and the games has started once more, with District 13 as our guest.

This year, there will be the4th quarter quell. In this game, a pair of citizens with deep bonds with each other will be reaped. There will not be and gender rules and as usual, only one victor shall survive. Now, let the games begin."

I announce, a charming smile dancing on my face. This year's games will be an interesting one. I can't wait for the games to start! Bonds are such a beautiful thing that binds people together. What will happen if these bonds kill?

"Riliane, you know what to do, right?" I smile, calling her over.

"Yes, my master," she bowed, and kissed my palm. I pull her into my arms, claiming her.

* * *

**Ellsweetella: Hi~ I hope that this SYOT interests you! I am sorry if it is too sexual… Is it? O.o And the president is named after a mathematical term... I am so sorry... Please join~ Please submit a pair of tribute aged 12-17. Their relationship can be anything, as long as their bonds are strong. An example of a pairing is siblings, friends, cousins, lovers, etc.**

**If there is any questions, feel free to PM me. Please PM me the tribute too. The form is found on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

100th Hunger Games: Bonds that kill

**Riliane Lucifer**

I kneel in front of Hypotenuse, my hands bonded up with ropes and chains. I am his servant, existing only for his pleasure and entertainment. As long as he is happy, so I am. I may sound like a loser. I may be a disgrace to the female population, but who can deny that love will erase one's pride?

"Thank you for the fun, Riliane." He lifts up my chin, whispering huskily into my ears.

"Yes, my master," I meekly say, not meeting his gaze. He laughs. Have I mention that his laugh is the most beautiful sound ever?

"My dearest Riliane, time for work." He releases me and walked away, his arms around two avoxes.

Jealousy churn in me. Stupid avox. Who do they think they are? Now my mood is spoilt. Hmph. Time to let it all out. Let's see… What will be a good idea for an arena…

I walk out of the room, not caring that I am stark naked. As I sauntered down, I can feel the lust and desire men carved for me. Too bad that I am the property of Master.

"Lia, pass me my tablet. I have plans to make."

The blonde avox passes me my tablet. I sit down, spreading my legs wide as I typed, smiling as plans formed in my head. This year's games will be fun. Really fun.

* * *

**Ellsweetella: Sorry… It's a filler chapter. I still have District 5-7, 9-13 left, including a tribute spot for District 2. Please submit. Oh. Please give me some suggestions too **


End file.
